Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to dental devices. More specifically, embodiments are directed towards systems and methods for adults to assist in properly brushing children's teeth.
Background
A common complaint among parents of infants is not being able to properly brush their infant's teeth. The inability for parents' inability to brush their infant's teeth stems from infants having a tendency to close their mouth and bite down on a toothbrush while the parent is brushing their teeth. This leaves an immobile toothbrush within the infant's mouth. This issue is not only isolated to infants, but to any animal.
If proper dental care is not administered to infant's teeth, tooth decay is more likely to become an issue for these individuals later in life. Tooth decay is a major disease threatening oral health amount children in the United States, as well as adults. Tooth decay, which can be prevents and/or limited, leads to excessive pain and may force children to miss school for emergency dental care.
Accordingly, needs exist for dental devices that are configured to be worn on a finger of an adult to maintain an infant's jaw in an open position when the adult is brushing the teeth of the infant.